The focus of this lab is to characterize both the developmental and cell biological function of heparan sulfate proteoglycans (HSPGs) during early zebrafish development. We use zebrafish because the early embryos are transparent, easy to manipulate, and a large number of mutants exist that aid in our analysis. Studies in a number of model systems have demonstrated that most of the cell-cell signaling pathways that regulate early development are regulated by heparan sulfate (HS). HS is covalently attached to core proteins in the extracellular matrix and at the cell surface, and proteins to which heparan sulfate attaches are referred to as HSPGs. At the cell surface, the predominant HSPGs belong to two families of core proteins: transmembrane syndecans and glycophosphatidylinositol-linked glypicans. [unreadable] [unreadable] We have begun our initial characterization of the three syndecans and ten glypicans that we cloned from zebrafish. Despite the fact that all of these core proteins are expressed early in development and have the same ubiquitous expression, functional analysis using either antisense oligonuceotides to reduce the expression of endogenous core proteins or overexpression of the full length core proteins suggests that each core protein has a distinct function. Morpholino directed RNA knockdown experiments suggest that syndecan 3 also plays a role in early development. Morphants have abnormal hearts, delayed blood circulation, reduced red blood cells, and smaller pharyngeal arches. Although, gross blood formation does not seem to be effected. At low levels of morpholino, these fish are viable past 5 days post fertilization (dpf). However, a higher level of injected morpholino leads to gross developmental anomalies and non-viable fish at 3 dpf. Over-expression of syndecan 3 leads to similar heart and head defects. This data supports previous research that demonstrates that with respect to morphogen gradients, having too many heparan sulfate proteoglycans (HSPG) molecules has similar detrimental effects as not enough HSPG. Current research is aimed at determining what early development step is effected by the reduction of syndecan 3. Further experiments are also planned using transgenesis and mutagenesis to look for genetic modifiers of syndecan 3 function in development. We are also identifying novel core proteins and developing genetic approaches to help us better define how the HS core proteins function in early development.[unreadable] [unreadable] To complement these genetic approaches, we are developing tools to metabolically engineer the HS of zebrafish so as to visualize the molecular interactions of HS during early development. Similar techniques utilizing modified saccharides have been applied successfully in adult mice but have not been used during development. The difficulty of metabolically labeling a whole organism lies in that the saccharide may be incorporated into glycoproteins not of immediate interest. However, we have accounted for this by choosing a sugar that should be specifically incorporated into HS. Using this method in combination with mutant fish or ?knock-downs? defective in HS metabolism potentially will allow studying HS function in much greater detail than presently allowed.[unreadable] [unreadable] HS is an unbranched sugar chain consisting of repeated disaccharides that can be modified at up to six positions, leading to an extraordinary level of sequence diversity. Commonly referred to as its fine structure, the pattern of HS modification over 2-7 disaccharides creates a specific ligand binding site. In many cases, a cell can only respond to a cell-cell signaling molecule if it has an appropriate HS fine structure at its cell surface. To characterize the HS fine structure, we are using directed evolution to bioengineer a set of novel, more efficient tools by designing peptide modules that can engage in high affinity, targeted binding to specific disaccharide units in the HS chain. Control experiments to test the system have been completed; we will soon begin selecting, screening, and analyzing binding of the peptides to specific HS disaccharides using Surface Plasmon Resonance. This technique will allow us to determine how strongly and specifically these peptides bind to different HS disaccharides. [unreadable] [unreadable] These peptides have virtually the same interval length as a disaccharide, so one expectation is that we will be able to bring the peptides together in multiple combinations for characterizing HS tetrasaccharides. Furthermore, by attaching a defined oligonucleotide to the modules and then ligating oligonucleotides on modules bound to adjacent disaccharides, we intend to create a nucleotide sequence that we can amplify, sequence, and ultimately ?read? to obtain the HS sugar sequence from entire chains. The hope is that this approach will help us define the 'HS code', a widely hypothesized model in which distinct HS modification patterns may provide information that is required for metazoan development.[unreadable] [unreadable] Because the HS fines structure and many steps in zebrafish embryogenesis are similar to those in humans, the tools, mechanisms and modifiers that we identify may be applicable to better understanding a wide range of cell-cell signaling events in development and disease.